


Almost Strangers on a Train

by nickynackynockynoo



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickynackynockynoo/pseuds/nickynackynockynoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been thinking a lot about the start of Girl Crush and that meeting between Mindy and Danny on the subway. What happened after the brief scene we saw?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Strangers on a Train

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic so constructive feedback is very welcome.

She knew this day was coming. They'd ridden the subway together so many times, never once planned, it was inevitable it would happen eventually. But that doesn't stop the jolt of Mindy's heart when she looks up to see Danny stepping on the train at his usual stop.

She'd forgotten how good looking he was, even in the few short days since she had seen him. Last time she saw his beautiful face it was just before he walked out of her apartment, apologising for something clearly he had regretted starting. He'd been wearing a tie that he'd put on just for her, and she remembers how her heart had swelled seeing him for the first time that night. Today is different. Today there is only pain and the need to get through their first meeting with her dignity intact.

His hair catches the light and her stupid treacherous brain flashes the image of the brown curls at the nape of his neck twirled around her fingers. She swallows, as though it will somehow force the image out of her mind.

He looks at her, a moment of painful eye contact, before she turns away. Mindy forces herself to look back. "Morning," she utters, not quite sure how she manages it. He returns the greeting and she notes with some satisfaction how uncomfortable he seems. She wonders what that says about her, that she's happy he's sad, but she dismisses the thought - like Scarlett O'Hara, who she turned to during her last break up, she'll think about that tomorrow.

She's almost glad when the couple next to her start making out passionately, practically pushing her off her seat - it's disgusting but it's also distracting her from the man who broke her heart standing 5 feet away. Then she hears it. "Danny. I love you." Just as she was beginning to like the gross couple, they achieve what she had thought was impossible and make her feel worse. She'd never said those words but she knows them to be true. She can't help the "Come on!" that slips out, but she doesn't really care. He knows. He must do. Isn't that why he ran away?

The train lurches to a halt. She knows the next stop is where they'll both be getting off. Ok, she needs a plan. What to do? She could accidentally-on-purpose miss her stop but then it would be obvious that she was avoiding him. She can't run ahead-even if she could run, which she can't, she definitely can't do it in the 4 inch heels she's wearing. Fleetingly she thinks about walking with him to the office but even considering it hurts too much and she dismisses the thought almost as soon as it comes. No, going slowly and letting him go ahead has got to be the answer. Danny's still stood by the door he entered; she can hang back, let people off before her. She tells herself it'll be fine. She's Beyoncé Pad Thai.

As the train slows down, people around her start to get up and Danny is forced closer to the door. Mindy waits, only standing when the doors have opened. She sees Danny step onto the platform and walk towards the exit. He's not walking as fast as she knows he can, but he doesn't look back. Her plan has worked, she won't have to walk with him-so why does she feel a twinge of sadness that he doesn't wait for her?

She saunters out of the station and to the office, thinking about what could have been. About previous walks where two friends discussed their sexual history, her man trap, his manipulative ex-wife. About how if an ultimatum had gone differently, those former friends would be making that walk hand in hand, no longer a secret. She would be teasing him about his warm hands, he would be telling her off for demanding her second bear claw of the day. They would be happy; bickering with each other their favorite pastime.

Mindy arrives at Shulman and Associates and finds Danny standing at reception, collecting his mail. It's better this time-his presence isn't a shock and he's facing away from her so she doesn't have to see those Bambi lashes and the impossibly deep brown eyes they frame.

She moves quickly past the reception, offering a too loud "Morning!" to Betsy and Beverly behind their desks. She's glad they're there; it means she doesn't have to choose between ignoring Danny or speaking to him directly. They'll think the greeting was for Danny too. He'll know, of course, but she promises herself she'll stop caring what he thinks. Maybe soon she'll believe it. 

She walks into her office, closes the door firmly behind her and sits behind the large desk. She closes her eyes and takes a big breath. The tightness in her chest releases somewhat as she breathes out. But the worst is over. She did it. She knows now she'll survive.


End file.
